Não Existe a Magia
by C.G. Ar-Feiniel
Summary: Harry tem vivido em um belo sonho de fantasías cheio de dragões, magia e segredos em uma escola de feiticaría. Agora é a hora que o jovem paciente psiquiátrico desperte para a realidade. Ambientado após o 4· libro


Titulo: Não existe a Magia (No existe la magia)

Autor: Zowwy

Tradutora: Carolina Gonçalves

N/A.: "11-24-05

De novo, a primeira fic que escrevi, foi um pouco depois do lançamento do quarto livro."

N/T:"11-29-205

Quando eu comecei a ler essa fanfic, eu me lembro de ter pensado o quão maluca pode ser a imaginação das pessoas, mas , ao acabar de ler o primeiro capitulo, eu me lembro de ver no nesse Harry eu mesma sonhando com mundo paralelos, e quantas vezes eu não me perguntei se tudo não é apenas um sonho... Tem um momento, quando se tem conhecimento de mais na cabeça que você se desespera... é uma angustia incrível que toma conta do seu ser e tudo o que você consegue é chorar e implorar que essa não seja a realidade... por que o mundo tinha que ser mais do isso... o mundo precisava ser mais do que isso... é claro... você afunda... e você nunca mais consegue se levantar... você passa a viver em um projeto mecânico e sem sentimentos... e que raiva dá quando tudo passa pelos seus olhos e você não consegue sentir nada.. nada... Aqui, nesse mundo paralelo á diferente... Você ri, chora e implora para estar lá dentro, que aquela fosse a verdadeira realidade... eu não sei o que você vão sentir quando lerem essa fic(se é que vocês vão ler!), e peço desculpa se eu me prolonguei muito... mas quase sempre é assim que eu me sinto.. afundando na própria consciência...

Advertências: Não é slash, é pouco provável que aja casais.

Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Harry Potter são reservados, e essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Contato:

Tradutora: peço que mandem suas rewiens irei traduzi-las e envio-lhe por e-mail e publico na própria fic...

Ou então deixem na página de rewiens do próprio site dizendo para quem é(eu ou o autor), de preferencia deixem e-mail, se não eu respondo pelo próximo cap."

Hogwarts 

Um homem bastante alto e corpulento caminhava impaciente de um lado para o outro. Não que fosse da sua conta a conversa que acontecia no escritório do Diretor com os professores, afinal ele era só o porteiro, mas não podia deixar de ficar impaciente, estavam falando do menino e por mais que houvesse desejado não se envolver, quando se trata desse menino simplesmente não conseguia, ele era especial e lhe guardava com grande carinho.

Se deteve e com uma mão alisou sua barba. Raios, deveriam Ter lhe convidado para essa reunião, mesmo que ele fosse só o porteiro, também era um dos instrutores mesmo que a poucos anos. Recordou nesse momento de quando escutou dizerem sobre a importância da reunião Dumbledore faria, não o queriam pelo medo de afetar a terapia sendo que ele era quem estava mais em contato com Harry, e que saber o motivo da reunião poderia derrubar o plano porque sabiam que mesmo sendo uma boa pessoa, Hagrid o porteiro não era alguém muito calado.

A sala de reuniões se abriu e os professores, enfermeiras e outros funcionários saíram seguidos de um senhor vestido com uma roupa cinza, um homem agradável a primeira vista com óculos meia lua, uma boina e uma barba branca que lembrava a um Santa Claus magro.

—Hagrid —chamou o senhor—. Espero que compreenda o motivo pelo qual não queria que estivesse presente.

—Sim Diretor Dumbledore, mas… não poderia me dizer sobre o que pensam em fazer?

—Temo que nesse momento não Hagrid. Acompanhe-me.

Enquanto isso, um homem robusto de bigode se aproximava pela avenida até chegar a um gigantesco edifício com uma placa que dizia "Hogwarts, Instituto Psiquiátrico Infantil e Juvenil" odiava esse lugar e tudo o que tinha a ver com ele, mas não podia evitar estar um pouco preocupado pela saúde de seu sobrinho que estava internado a quatro anos nele.

—Espero que tenham boas noticias. —disse recordando do chamado que recebera pela manha.

—Hagrid —Perguntou Dumbledore ao homem alto e robusto enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores brancos entre enfermeiros e pacientes— Você que foi aquele que buscou Harry à quatro anos, qual foi sua impressão?

O outro pensou um pouco na pergunta antes de responder.

—Me parecia um bom rapaz, com problemas, mas bem. Sabe que não sou psicólogo nem nada parecido, diretor, mas… parecia que havia abandonado completamente a realidade, não era capaz de dizer uma só palavra e olhava a tudo com curiosidade.

—Você quer dizer como se tivesse se esquecido da realidade?

—Sim. O senhor viu os desenhos que ele faz? Quando os vejo sinto que estou vendo o que ele vê.

—Sim, eu os vi. Ele me desenhou com uma túnica e um chapéu pontudo, creio que me faz parecer ao Mago Merlin.

—Haha, ele tem muita imaginação. Quando olho, vejo que me desenha como um gigante cabeludo.

—Esse é o problema. Tem uma grande imaginação que adotou como realidade deixando esse mundo em algum canto de sua mente.

Escutaram um golpe atrás deles e se voltaram, tratava-se de um garoto com uma bata branca que havia tropeçado e caído, mas se levantou no mesmo instante como se nada houvesse acontecido mas meio nervoso.

—Pobre Neville. —sussurrou Hagrid.

Continuaram caminhando até um quarto especifico, o abriram e observaram a um menino que acabara de cumprir quinze anos. Tinha o cabelo bagunçado e usava óculos, mas o que mais marcava sua aparência eram umas cicatrizes que na testa na forma de três linhas paralelas inclinadas para a direita.

—Dentro de pouco tempo seu tio virá pega-lo Hagrid —Dizia Dumbledore— Por favor prepare-o.

—Tudo bem.

Depois que Dumbledore se retirou, Hagrid se aproximou do menino que mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

—Harry… —sussurrou— daqui a pouco seu tio virá para pega-lo.

O menino estava vestido com um pijama branco e a bata estava amarrada no pescoço como uma capa, a imagem era meio deprimente, e sem prestar atenção ao que lhe diziam, deu as costas ao homem alto vestido de porteiro e se dirigiu a janelinha para ver o reflexo de suas cicatrizes lineares nele.

_Harry_

O jovem mago observava através do espelho de seu dormitório a cicatriz em forma de raio, havia deixado de doer. Tentou não pensar nisso, tinha a cabeça cheia de problemas desde seu encontro com Voldemort e a morte de Cedric. Já havia trocado de roupa e agora estava com o uniforme do colégio e com uma capa. Em seu reflexo apareceu a figura de um homem extremamente grande, um sujeito robusto vestido com as roupas próprias do Guardião das Chaves de Hogwarts, era seu amigo e professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid.

—Harry, daqui a pouco o trem irá partir.

—Eu sei. Não demoro.

—Aprece-se, o professor Dumbledore quer que eu o leve.

isso não foi estranho ao menino, esses dias Harry estava muito sucessível a tudo. Muitos temiam que tentasse fazer uma loucura.

—Hagrid.

—Sim?

—Nunca se perguntou se sua vida fosse apenas um sonho?

O gigante se desconcertou com aquela pergunta, mesmo que tivesse uma idéia do que iria vir.

—Em que sentido?

—Não posso acreditar que tudo isso está acontecendo. Quer dizer, Cedric, Volde… você sabe. Não suporto isso, queria que tudo fosse só um sonho do qual eu pudesse despertar, só mais um pesadelo.

O gigante estendeu os braços e Harry o abraçou. Novamente começou a chorar.

No escritório do Diretor da Instituição Válter Dursley esperava pacientemente olhando a cada instante seu relógio esperando que o Diretor aparecesse de uma vez. A porta se abriu e o amável senhor fez sua aparição.

—Senhor Dursley, é um prazer vê-lo.

—Sim, bom... Vim buscar meu sobrinho.

—Em um momento Hagrid o trará.

—Quem?

—Ha, é o nosso… —estava a ponto de dizer o porteiro, mas se corrigiu a tempo— instrutor de terapia com animais.

—Terapia com animais?

—Sim. Trazemos animais domésticos treinadas: cachorros, gatos, aves, e os usamos como terapia para os meninos. Ajuda a fazer um convívio com a natureza, da bons resultados.

Dursley viu assombrado um grande periquito vermelho na touca de Diretor.

— Isso era o que você queria me dizer? Terapia com animais?

—Oh, é claro que não.

Dursley notou que o Diretor estava um pouco nervoso quando começou a falar como se tratar-se de algo muito delicado.

—Há alguns dias um dos nossos pacientes faleceu.

—O que!

—Foi uma grande tragédia, se eletrocutou em… bom, isso não importa. Seu sobrinho viu o acidente e… mostrou uma reação interessante.

—Explique-se.

Nesse ponto o senhor Dursley passou a prestar toda sua atenção ao relato do Diretor.

—Meu Deus!

Cornélio Fudge, chefe do departamento da polícia viu chocado o chão da adega, ao seu lado havia um dos doutores do instituto, Severus Snape, o farmacêutico.

—Foi aqui aonde se supõe que faleceu o jovem Diggory. —Dizia Snape.

—E se supõe que esse manicômio é o melhor da cidade, como é que isso aconteceu? E ainda foi um dos professores que causaram isso.

—Moody tinha boas referencias. Era meio excêntrico mas não acreditamos que fosse tão irresponsável aponto de entregar a chave da adega a Diggory e Potter. Este lugar é muito perigoso para os internados.

—É claro que sim! Como está o outro garoto? Potter, não é? Não piorou com o acidente?

—Não, não, ao contrario.

—O que?

—Houve uma reação inesperada da parte dele. Por alguns momentos o menino Potter raciocinou de uma forma inesperada. Saiu com o corpo de Diggory pelo pátio pedindo ajuda, mas sua expressão, não parecia a de um garoto que sofresse paranóia esquizofrênica. Era a de um garoto assustado mas sã. Ainda que não tenha mostrado outra reação parecida seu comportamento mudou e parece mais… na realidade.

Harry 

Harry viu seus amigos Ron e Hermione atrás de si. Parecia que queriam proteger suas costas. Continuavam muito preocupados. Harry avistou seu Tio Válter a sua frente.

—Nos vemos no próximo verão(1)! —Gritou lhe Hermione.

—Claro.

Logo se dirigiu até seu tio carregando seu baú e a jaula aonde levava sua coruja Edwing.

Válter viu seu sobrinho se aproximar, e mesmo depois do que Dumbledore disse, ele não conseguia ver melhora alguma, alias ele estava exatamente igual. Atras dele viu dois garotos, um era ruivo em uma cadeira de rodas que parecia não entender a realidade como seu sobrinho, ao lado dele havia uma menina de cabelos castanhos que pelas características de seu rosto devia ter Síndrome de Dawn.

Harry se deteve em frente a ele observando-o carregando sua pequena mala e a jaula aonde levava um pequeno pássaro que o porteiro havia dado de presente à quatro anos.

—Não se preocupe, só estará umas duas semanas com nós —Disse-lhe Valter.

Enquanto saiam do Instituto, Dumbledore olhava o menino pela janela. Esperava que houvessem melhoras com essa viagem a sua casa e que seu problema se consertasse logo.

Recordou que esse era um caso muito especial. Quando tinha só um ano se acidentou com seus padres em um carro por causa de um caminhão, eles morreram mas o pequeno se estatelou contra o para brisas conseguindo milagrosamente sobreviver. Todos pensaram que o único legado seriam as tres cicatrizes, mas ninguém imaginou que o dano também foi interno. Agora havia uma possibilidade de apagar essa cicatriz interna e lhe dar bem-vindo a realidade, ainda que sua maior pergunta fosse, como dizer a uma pessoa que tinha vivido em um mundo diferente? Que tudo o que havia visto em sua vida até agora, era falso.

—Boa sorte —Murmurou— Harry Potter.

N/A: "Ainda não sei por que não terminei em "Hogwarts".

11-29-05: 2 Família"

N/T: "12-4-2005: 2 Família"

N/T: "(1) Eu fiquei pensando um monte de tempo se eles voltavam de aula no verão, mas resolvi fica quieta... afinal o Harry ta em outra realidade, né? Mas eu vou pergunta pro autor, e depois eu corrijo."

N/T: "Precisa-se de uma beta... URGENTE!"


End file.
